Meister
by VivalaGloria101
Summary: The Kishin has been defeated and the Meisters and their Death Scythes can finally take a break. Having some free time, Stein suggests that he and Spirit should relive "the good old days"


This is something that I wrote a _long _time ago (quite possibly the day I finished watching Soul Eater)... I just didn't feel like continuing it so I put off posting it. Not to mention I took quite the hiatus from fanfiction. I don't know if I'll continue it or not but... we'll see. Enjoy it! Remember, the more reviews I get, the more likely I am to continue this.

* * *

"I knew that my little Maka could do it! Just like her mother!" Spirit shouted enthusiastically, kicking his legs over the ledge of the Death Weapon Meister Academy, heartily thumping his meister on the back as he continued going on and on about how wonderful his daughter was and how much she took after his ex-wife.

Stein watched with amusement, the tip of his cigarette pointing upward as his lips curled into a devious smile. Yes, it was nice to be at peace for once, the kishin defeated and the madness tucked safely in the darker recesses of his mind.

"Want one?" The doctor asked coolly, pulling a cancer stick out of his lab coat pocket.

"AIYAAAH!" Spirit shrieked, shying away from the smirking doctor beside him. He had completely forgotten that he had been there. Of course, that wasn't very unusual for him and his short attention span. One moment he could be looking for his beloved daughter, the next he found himself chasing after some magic cat in her human form. "O-of course... Stein." He chuckled nervously, taking the cigarette and sniffing it curiously, hoping it wasn't drugged or wouldn't explode or do any one of the things that the mad scientist beside him enjoyed. Shuddering, he gave a relieved smile when it didn't seem to be rigged somehow, "Got a lighter?"

"No." The tip of Stein's cigarette tilted a little higher, "Here." He purred, leaning closer to Spirit, who attempted to draw away, but a stitched hand gently gripped the back of his neck as he ignited the unlit cigarette with his own.

Gagging on the smoke in surprise, Spirit pulled away as quickly as possible when his former meister let go, the pervert's face reddening in surprise. "Ack! I– uh... thanks."

"Your welcome." Stein chuckled, casually leaning backward as he threaded his fingers behind his head. After a few moments of silence, he puffed out a cloud of smoke and said quietly, "Spirit? Do you miss the old days?"

"Huh! What?" The red head jumped again. Really, he wasn't that skittish, only when he was around the intimidating meister beside him. Stein was a force to be reckoned with.

"Oh you know... when we were partners?" Stein gave one of his rare grins.

"Miss it...?" Spirit gulped, a knot of fear forming in his stomach as he glanced at Stein out of the corner of his eye, knowing that sadistic look all too well. He lowered his voice, "You want to... again...?" _Please say no. Please start laughing and make it all a sick joke like you usually do..._ Spirit cleared his throat again, drawing in a deep breath of smoke before going into a nervous coughing fit and angrily chucking the cigarette off of the ledge.

"You could say that... but Spirit..." Stein took the smoke from between his lips with his index and middle finger, before crushing the butt against the stone balcony of the DWMA. He leaned over his old partner, planting his arms on either side of him, "I thought you enjoyed it. Or am I mistaken?" He blew a breath of sweet smoke into Spirit's face, just wanting to eat him up, the man was so cute when he was flustered... even more so when he was crying and bleeding at his mercy.

"No... no. You're not mistaken." Spirit looked down in embarrassment. "But you experimenting on me in my sleep is still _not_ okay!"

"I never said it was." Stein smiled fondly at memories of Spirit in a drugged sleep, him happily maneuvering a scalpel as the other peacefully snored.

"Asshole." Spirit grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Hm." Stein looked away, a grin growing on his face. "So this will be fun then. Just like old times." He grabbed the back of Spirit's suit and jerked him off of the stone balcony, dragging him easily behind him as the other screamed and struggled.

"No, no NO! I did _not_ agree to this! Stein!" Spirit flailed, panicking as students turned around in confusion as he was dragged through the hallways of the DWMA. Surely someone would help him? "Maka! Sweety! Help your daddy out! I'm gonna die!" he reached his arms out toward his daughter, who was standing by the mission board chatting with Tsubaki while their partners were busy arguing.

Upon seeing her father, Maka turned around and snapped, "You deserve it, cheating bastard!" And threw a textbook at him as he was dragged down the main hall.

Watching the sobbing man get dragged away by a certified psychopath, Tsubaki cautiously nudged her friend, "Eh... Maka... wasn't that a little harsh?" She looked back at the professor laughing madly and added, "... I know you don't want to help him... but are you sure he'll be okay?" Tsubaki hoped that Maka may take a little pity on her father.

"He deserves it." Maka replied curtly, turning back to the bulletin board and scanning the assignments once again, oblivious to the chaos her father was leaving in his wake.

Whistling a discordant tune, Stein stopped abruptly at the front door of his own patchwork house. It was a little tricky to tow Spirit through town, as they had caused quite a commotion, but no one really took notice of them, considering that stranger things had occurred in Death City.

Fiddling with the lock, Dr. Stein threw the door to his home open, as he towed a now less-spirited Spirit behind him.

"Will you let me go now?" The red haired man whined, tired from the struggle on the way to the scientist's house.

"Of course." Stein smiled, dropping the man, laughing when he began cursing and clutching his head where it bashed against the cement floor, "But hurry up. I don't have all day."

"Thanks for helping me up." The death scythe grumbled as he brushed the dust form his suit, grudgingly following the doctor to his study.

In a gentlemanly gesture, Stein held the door open for the frustrated man, quickly closing it behind Spirit with a sinister grin.


End file.
